Laura Bickle
Laura Bickle / Alana Williams — Author Pen name Alayna Williams '''Oracle series Website Author, Laura Bickle » news About the Author Laura Bickle grew up in rural Ohio, reading entirely too many comic books out loud to her favorite Wonder Woman doll. After graduating with an MA in Sociology – Criminology from Ohio State University and an MLIS in Library Science from the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee, she patrolled the stacks at the public library and worked with data systems in criminal justice. She now dreams up stories about the monsters under the stairs, also writing contemporary fantasy novels under the name Alayna Williams. Her work has been included in the ALA’s Amelia Bloomer Project 2013 reading list and the State Library of Ohio’s Choose to Read Ohio reading list for 2015-2016. Genres *Laura Bickle: Urban Fantasy Alana Williams: Mystery-Urban Fantasy Writing Style * Other Pen Names: *Laura Bickle / Alana Williams Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, Myst-UF=Mystery Urban Fantasy Other Writings '''Anthologies: * Halloween: Magic, Mystery & the Macabre (2013) Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Anya Kalinczyk series — Chris McGrath * Oracle series: Dark Oracle #1 — Chad Michael Ward * Oracle series: Rogue Oracle #2 — Don Sipley Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Laura Bickle Quotes (Author of The Hallowed Ones) ~ Goodreads *Alayna Williams Quotes (Author of Dark Oracle) ~ Goodreads *Anya Kalinczyk Series ~ Shelfari *Dark Oracle Series ~ Shelfari Notes & Tid-bits See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Author, Laura Bickle » urban fantasy ~ Author book page *Laura Bickle (Author of The Hallowed Ones) ~ Goodreads *Alayna Williams (Author of Dark Oracle) ~ Goodreads *Laura Bickle ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) *Laura Bickle - Summary Bibliography ISFdb (author) *Laura Bickle Author Page ~ Shelfari *Alayna Williams Author Page ~ Shelfari *Laura Bickle author of Anya Kalinczyk, Hallowed Ones series ~ Fictfact *Alayna Williams author of Dark Oracle series *Laura Bickle ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: * Author, Laura Bickle » Embers ~ Author * Anya Kalinczyk series by Laura Bickle ~ Goodreads * Anya Kalinczyk - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Laura Bickle Author Page ~ Shelfari * Anya Kalinczyk | Series ~ LibraryThing * Anya Kalinczyk series by Laura Bickle ~ FictFact Series Pages: * Oracle series by Alayna Williams ~ Goodreads * Delphic Oracle / Tara Sheridan - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Dark Oracle Series ~ Shelfari * Delphic Oracle | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Dark Oracle series by Alayna Williams ~ FictFact Interviews: *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Guest Blog and Giveaway: Alayna Williams ~ very interesting *Review: Dark Oracle by Alayna Williams | Book Lovers Inc. *Were Vamps Romance: The Oracle Series By Alayna Williams *:: Juno Books :: *Ramblings of 2 Southern Girls: Oracle Series Book Tour, author Alayna Williams Guest Post *Guest Post: Laura Bickle, Author of the Anya Kalinczyk Series | I'm Loving ♥ Books *Ex Libris: Spotlight on Urban Fantasy: Guest Post with Laura Bickle Author: *Author, Laura Bickle » blog — Laura Bickle is Alayna Williams *Laura Bickle (Author of The Hallowed Ones) ~ Goodreads *Alayna Williams (Author of Dark Oracle) ~ Goodreads Community, Blogs, etc: *(3) Laura Bickle *Laura Bickle (Laura_Bickle) on Twitter Gallery Embers.jpg|1. Embers (2010—Anya Kalinczyk series) by Laura Bickle / Alana Williams—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/47159-anya-kalinczyk Sparks (Anya Kalinczyk #2) by Laura Bickle.jpg|2. Sparks (2010—Anya Kalinczyk series) by Laura Bickle / Alana Williams—art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7568425-sparks Dark Oracle (Oracle -1) by Alayna Williams.jpg|1. Dark Oracle (2010—Oracle series) by Alayna Williams—Art: Chad Michael Ward|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt CMW 2010 04 DARKORACLE 1000.jpg|'Dark Oracle' — Original art by Chad Michael Ward|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt Rogue Oracle (Oracle|2. Rogue Oracle (2011—Oracle series) by Alayna Williams—Art: Don Sipley|link=http://www.laurabickle.com/dark-oracle/?action=excerpt Category:Authors